The Egyptian Goddess
by Duchess K
Summary: ...The oracle had foretold " A woman who has a cold-selfish heart, will bring destruction to the world"...Rating might be changed. RnR Reviews are needed!*******************************DISCONTINUED*************************
1. Introduction

"_The Egyptian goddess"_

* * *

**This story takes place in Ancient Japan and Egypt, when in Egypt's society was divided into two classes, the nobility and commoners. As well as Japan. God's and goddesses, dark magic, witches etc.**

* * *

_Who is she?_

Zafina was taking off her jewelry and her gold silk dress, leaving only her white, flawless skin. She was taking a bath in a river, near to her secret temple. The temple was built by the God's (told by her mother) Zafina is a member of the Ptolemaic dynasty, a family of Greek origin ruled Egypt after Alexander the great's death. And she is the last Philopator who lives. Back then—Zafina prepares to ascend to the throne of Egypt, but is interrupted by the Spartans; which caused into chaos. The Spartans believe, that Zafina is the key of destruction of the world. The oracle had foretold. _"A woman who has a cold-selfish heart; will bring destruction to the world."_

Queen Cleopatra VII, mother of Zafina was killed during the ceremony. They didn't kill her, Zafina did. It was an accident, she never intended to do it. She loved her mother so much. The oracle was there, and she said. _"Kill that monster! She killed her own mother!"_

painful words made her cold and selfish.

"Your Highness! We've been looking for you!" Jiao said. Jiao is Zafina's personal maid, Jiao is a half- French and half-Japanese. She was once from Lebanon. One day, the Queen attends a peaceful gathering, then Queen Cleopatra found her alone in the woods. The Queen wanted to adopt Jiao,but she refuses to, she just wanted to be a servant to the princess.

"Lady Ayah is very worried, please come back to the temple." Jiao pleaded. She is handling a brown beaded chiffon robe to her. " Princess Zafina, next time—please tell us if you're going to take a bath"

Zafina took the robe slowly, putting her robe against her shoulders. "Alright." Jiao quickly picks up the princess clothes, after that she manages to walk with her.

"This is your 5th time going alone here in the river? Is there something wrong?..."

"Nothing.."

"Then—" Zafina cut her off.

"I just need space, I wanted to think things up."

After that, the two never spoke up to each other, it was a silent journey back home at the temple. Jiao is very hopeful, that the princess will be happy again. It's been years since Jiao saw the princess smile.

Lady Ayah was standing there at the entrance of the temple, waiting for Zafina. When Ayah saw her best friend, she was gladly nothing happened to her.

"Oh my god!" she said, hugging her tightly. "I thought something happened to you!"

Zafina's calmed face turned into, what do you call this? Squished.

"Yes, I'm okay—will you please cut it off! I can't breathe…"

Ayah had let go of her best friend. "I'm sorry, you made me worried! I thought that King Kratos had found you."

Zafina pats Ayah's shoulder. "You know he can't find me. As long as we're together, no one shall hurt us…"

Ayah only manages to nodded. What is she going to do? Ignore her promise? Zafina only talks, when Jiao or her ask something, like 'are you hungry?' 'do you need something?' and whatnot. But, sometimes Zafina only nodded.

"Come on, let's get you some clothes.." Ayah said.

And then, Zafina only nodded.

* * *

The sound of the wind, blooming flowers, green grass. Naturally, he _hates _it. Jin Kazama—soon to be King of Japan. Darkness fills him up, for he his devil is his somewhat like an angel to him. His devil told him to go around the world to find his so-call 'true love'. Tons of women he met but, he still hasn't found that girl to impress him and his devil.

"Sire, we have landed," his men said. Jin took a glance at him. "What is our location?" he asked, he took a sip of his wine.

"Unknown sir, but our captain said, that we're still at Africa.."

Jin chuckles "Okay then proceed." He said, while waving his hand.

His men bow's to his master. When the man was gone. Jin places his hand under his chin. Then his Devil spoke out.

_**Jinny! We are close! I can smell her from here.**_

"_What a relief! I don't want to spend my life finding that wretched woman."_

_**Tsk..tsk.. don't be such a fag, Jinny-boy. When you see her nor touch her, you'll beg for more.**_

"_Why? Have you touched her?"_

_**No, thank's to the sister's of faith; I saw your future wife to be. But—a tragic, sorrow death will take….**_

"_Who?"_

"Sire, we are ready to go.."

Their conversation was cut off by the captain of his ship. Jin sighed in annoyance, he wanted to know who is going to die at the end.

"Okay."

He took his sword and his coat on the other chair.

_Come out, come out wherever you are…._

* * *

" 'Sighs' can't sleep."

Zafina is standing on her closet, taking out a jungle green full length slid her dress from head to toe, without using a bra. She never used Bra's just to hide her beautiful boobs, she's just hate's bra's.

Zafina opened the window, grabbing her skirt; she slowly picks herself up, because she doesn't want to wake up Jiao and Ayah.

She let out a quite groaned, then she jumped. Landing without hardships, she jumps like a cat. Looking back at the window, she smirked.

She always does this, when she can't sleep, having bad dreams. She just opens her window,then jump BINGO! She's out. And no one knows.

* * *

"Let's spend the night here. We'll continue this search tomorrow morning." Jin ordered. His troops began to move all the things that they needed, his clothes, jewelry, etc. Jin began to feel his bore coming from his veins. _How about a little sight seeing_ he thought.

In the river, Zafina dipped her toe in the water. The cold feeling sensation made her spine tickles, and she loved it. She made her think about Jiao and Ayah. Zafina is always being selfish to them, however Jiao and Ayah manage to stay with her no matter what. She always sneaks out the temple, just to see the surroundings. She felt guilt between her hands, she shouldn't do this? She knows better.

Jin put's his two hands in his pockets, just like he said earlier, sight seeing.

_**We're almost there, keep walking Jinny**_

"_She's…here?"_

_**Just keep walking you dog! **_

"_Whatever"_

He keeps walking, and walking, and walking then. He saw a river, with a girl dressed in a green chiffon. The young Kazama's eye's widen, he stared at the graceful figure from head to bottom.

The mysterious figure slowly get's up from her seat.

_**GO THERE YOU FAG! IT'S HER!**_

_What?_

_**Don't just stand there, stop here!**_

_So, it's here._

Jin came back to reality, then he comes closer to the graceful figure,then he heard her gasp. He had stopped walking towards her, the graceful figure turns her head to him. They locked their eye's to each others. He took a one step, Zafina quickly got up from her seat.

_**Don't make her run!**_

Jin start's to running from his point. Luckily, he got her with ease. But, Zafina manages to escape from his grasp. Which made him turn on. No one, I mean NO ONE had ever escaped from him, especially with girls.

When zafina was on her feet, Jin tucked her dress, instead of making her falling down, he only got a piece of chiffon cloth from her dress.

_**Damn! You made her getaway!**_

Jin punched the tree with anger, she was there, he thought that his endless searching just to find this girl is over. Jin opened his palm, and he saw the piece of cloth from her dress, he sniffs it just like a dog. Satisfied, he loved her scent very well. His devil was right; he wanted more.

_Just wait, I'll find her. And this time—I'm not letting her get away._

* * *

_**A/N : This is the real story :D a little background check. 5 HRS! FOR GOD SAKES! xC reviews are needed!**_

_**Katy is out! PEACE!**_


	2. The Despised King

"_The Egyptian goddess"_

* * *

Pandora—all gifted or all giving. She was allegedly the first woman, who was made out of clay. Each god helped her by giving her unique gifts. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to mold her out of the earth as the part of the punishment of mankind for Prometheus' theft of the secret fire, and all the gods joined in offering her "seductive gifts".

God's contribute to her completion: Athena taught her needlework and weaving; Aphrodite "shed grace upon her head and cruel longing and cares that weary the limbs" Hermes gave her "a shameful mind and deceitful nature"; Hermes also gave her the power of speech, putting in her "lies and crafty words";Athena then clothed her; next she, Persuasion and the Charites adorned her with necklaces and other finery; the Horea adorned her with a garland crown. Finally, Hermes gives this woman a name: Pandora—"All gifted"—"because the Olympians gave her a gift"

* * *

**Temple of the Fates**

King Kratos seeks once again the sister's of fate. It's been years since he started to use the fates as his tool to dominant power, and now; he needs them.

Clotho; goddess of the past

Lahkesis; goddess of the present

And Atropos; goddess of the future.

King Kratos enters the throne of Lahkesis. The throne of Lahkesis is a large, decorative throne that sits within the Temple of the Fates. There, he see's a woman dressed in a silvery white dress, silver wings and a crown on her head. Lahkesis stood up from her seat, and slowly flapped her sparkly white wings.

"King Kratos, it's been a long time," she seductively said.

King Kratos snickered. "Yes, I know. Where is Atropos?"

Lahkesis is the second oldest, and possibly the least cruel, of the three Sisters of Fate who determine the destinies of Gods and mortal alike. It is her duty to "embellish" the Threads of Fates, which then determines how a person lives their life. And Lahkesis allowed the Gods to win the Titan War.

Lahkesis rolls her white eyes. " She's busy ending foolish mortal lives." She said, as she destroy one of her sisters statues, yet it turns into bats. "I'm a God, King Kratos; _remember_ that."

"Yes, yes—I know you're a God. But, I only wanted to know the _whore's_ child; I wanted to know her future…."

"Oh, Pandora's child, yes—very tragic," She said, as she slowly bows her head.

King Kratos raises an eyebrow. "So, it is _true_."

Lahkesis waves her hand. " Well, it's her fate. Soon my dear sister will cut her life, if you want to be the one to kill that wretched, then do it."

King Kratos smirked. "Ending the fun would be such a bore, and I know that woman will have her lover. " He places a hand on his chest. "How rude if I end her life so soon."

The goddess gracefully puts her hand in front of her mouth. " Hahaha—yes, but what if she manages to survive?"

"No one escapes my grasp, she will die. And the power will be mine at last…"

"You've tricked your fellow comrades, have you ever feel…guilt?"

"Me, guilt; never,"

Lahkesis sighs. " If you say so. Is there more?"

"That would be all, Lahkesis," he turns his heel. " Until we meet again." Then he leaves the throne room.

As King Kratos is gone. Lahkesis smirked.

"Oh, but you will," she said, whilst she took a little statue of King Kratos and crushed it into pieces. " And I, will end your life."

* * *

_**A/n : Done with the second chapter, for anonymous I—Yes I know greek history and some of it. **_

_**Katy is out PECAE!**_


	3. Dreams

_Temple of the Fates_

Atropos overheard their conversation, bursting out from thin air. Atropos was going to break the ice, but Lahkesis was the first one to do it.

"Done cutting life's, my dear sister?" Lahkesis asked, as she flip's her wings.

"Yes, and it was very...wonderful, hearing their foolish love ones... crying...begging for them to come back..."

"Why won't you just give them a chance?"

"The Fates don't give second chances; if they have to go...they'll go..." Atropos said, destroying one of Clotho's flowers.

Atropos is the eldest Sister of Fate. Perhaps the cruelest of the sisters, she has the power to alter the histories of anyone she chooses. She has complete control over destiny and time and is Immortal, like her sisters. She also has the power of flight as well as the ability to project green energy as a homing orb or as a powerful beam. As one of the Sisters of Fate, she has the ability to end anyone's life at a will. Her hands are betaloned monstrosities, which can cause great damage to anyone who strays too close, and are used for cutting the threads of fate.

"Clotho is going to be mad at you, those were her favorite," Lahkesis said.

Atropos chuckles " I don't care, by the way; so you're going to help that king?"

"No.."

"Why…?"

"He's just wasting my time, and time is very important," Lahkesis said. Atropos knew her sister, she knows if Lahkesis is using thing's like King Kratos, but mortals like him don't know if she's using him or not. Only Atropos knows her plan.

" Do you want to see _Anisedora?_" as Atropos gracefully lifts her hand, at the top of her hand; a gold and purple-ish fog, appears a woman wearing a gold dress, and a gold chiffon veil that wraps her head and face, only revealing her brown orbs.

"Hmm… Okay then, I'm a little bored, and I need a little entertainment.."

* * *

(Japan )

"So, you're letting your son traveled around the world just to find this…wife of his?" as Jun places her hands on her hips. Kazuya sighs.

"Yes.."

" Oh, come on! Kazuya! This is the 100th time you said yes! What if he got killed by her parents huh? What if—"

"Relax! Jin is 21 yrs old, he can take care himself," Kazuya said, while scratching his head.

"RELAX? YOU WANT ME TO RELAX?" said Jun in disbelief.

Kazuya roll's his eyes. "Calm down," as he massages Jun's shoulder. " He'll be back, I promise,"

Kazuya kissed his wife's cheek, which made Jun smile a little.

"I hope that Jin is okay, I don't want to see visions of him fighting with his—"

Kazuya cut her speech. "It's alright. That is why our son is finding this woman. You worry too much."

Jun release a depressing sigh. " I hope he's alright."

* * *

Zafina is wearing a white and gold shoulder length poly chiffon dress and gold sandals. Today is her mother's 5th death anniversary, since she can't go back to her mother's home, zafina can only do is to go to the temple near from the river, were zafina bathes into it.

"Please wrap this around you," Jiao said, handling the gold veil.

Zafina accepts the veil, she wraps it around her head and face, only revealing her dark brown orbs.

The three maidens set their journey to the temple of the late Queen of Egypt.

* * *

_She's near…..She's near…..She's near….She's near….._

Jin slowly opens his eyelids, he slowly turns his head to see if it's morning. But, unfortunately he can only see the moon's light from the window. He accidentally hit a body. '_What the?'_ Jin thought to himself. He got up from his bed, he was half nude, only the white sheets covering his other part. _'Did I just?'_ Jin look at the other side of the bed, he saw a female figure; her hair is covering her face, only revealing her pink lips. Jin slowly removes the strands of hair from her face. And it was _her_, _'Fuck! I had sex!? And I didn't know?'_ Zafina slowly opens her eyelids, she slowly moves in his direction and the white sheet's that covers her boobs, is slowly removed from her chest. _'FUCK, WHAT A?' _

Zafina puts her arms around his shoulder, she bit his ear gently, and whispering.

"Something wrong..?"

"Ahh… what happened last night?"

Zafina chuckles. " You were great last night, do you want me to _**do**_ it again?"

At Jin's lustful desires at sex. He gives in.

Zafina brushed her lips to his. Jin then quickly grab's her waist for balance, her hands is slowly brushing his spiky hair. Jin pulled from their kiss, but Zafina kiss him again. He quickly grabs her hands and pulling from their kiss, he saw that her eyes were white not brown.

"What the?"

Zafina chuckles. The strand's of her hair turned into a poisonous snake, her body grew bigger, her fingers grew slender. And the most of all, her two feet turned into a tail; a snake tail.

"FUCK?!"

Zafina was going to bite Jin's neck, luckily a feminine voice whisper thru his ears.

_Wake up! Wake up! It's only a dream! Wake up….._

Jin woke up; panting. He looked at the window, and it was already morning. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to end with a snake lady…"

He got up from his bed, walking through his personal room, taking a cold bath. After his morning rituals, he informed his men to move out. He wants to see her, he wants to talk to her. About her things, likes, dislikes, and her life. What if she's gone? What if she got killed by his men? What if she ran away and never go back? Despite of that nightmare, he still believes that she's the right one; the one will free him from his curse. He still believed in someday, that he will have his own family. Living in a private island with his children, grandchildren, and his wife.

He took the piece of cloth from his pocket, he touches it gently, like if it was a fragile glass that would break into pieces.

"This is it, no turning back….."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the delay, I got stuck with school xC**

***Trivia**

**The Kratos here is diff. In greek myth, he is known as God of Strength. He has three siblings ( and I'm not going to name them xD) Kratos doesn't play enormous role in greek myth, but his influence in modern mythology appears to be strong. Like God of War.**

**Referred to in Mythology is the Moirae, or the Fates; Clotho,Lahkesis, and Atropos, were the daughters of Zeus.**

**As the three Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis, Atropos, and Clotho, determined the fates of every mortal, God, and Titan. Clotho weaved the Threads of Fate, beginning all lives. Lahkesis embellished the threads, which decided the events that would occur in every being's life. Finally, Atropos cut the threads, ending a life. The Fates held power over even divine entities, such as Zeus or Gaia. Contrary to the games, mythology said that the powers of the Fates was absolute, even for Zeus. Though there are several references made to the possibility of Zeus changing Fate, he does not. In some tales and mythology, the Sisters of Fate are called the Moirae.**

**That would be all.. Maybe in the next xhappys i can put more details about greek myth and some stuffs. This is not a God of War crossover. Since egytp was influenced by Alexander the great, the story will include gorgons, satyrs etc. in short greek myth :D  
**

**Katy is out! PEACE! :D**


	4. Butterfly part 1

Butterfly

* * *

**(Zafina's POV)**

As I knelt down on the marble floor, my hands gently touch's the cold floor. Drip and drops coming from the well,the wind blows thru my ears. It felt great to be alone here with your love one. I placed a basket full of mothers favorite flowers from Ayah's garden, in front of mothers portrait. I wonder; what is the feeling being free? Free like a butterfly; having colorful wide wings attached from your back. Mother's favorite was the one's who has this colorful wings, she once said to me.

"_Everyone can be a butterfly, you just have to wait, till your wings sprout out beautifully"_

_You can be a butterfly._

"_Not now, I'm in a middle of peace here."_

_I know._

"_What do you want?"_

_You can be either nice, when I'm around?_

"_You are not around, you're in my head. Sometimes, I don't even know why? Are you my conscience or something?"_

_I'm your friend. But that is not important for now._

"_What do you mean?"_

_King Kratos is now leading an army. He is going to kill—_

"_Me"_

_Please my dear, you have to be careful._

"_And what? Run away? Again? I'm tired being chased by Kings, demons and Gods, what do they want? I'm just a mortal who was cursed by that despised king! Tell me! If you are my friend, why won't you tell me what's going on? I've been hiding in this temple for five years and yet you still made me look like a doll trapped in a glass! Tell me! WHO IS MY REAL MOTHER?"_

_Soon my dear….But for now—_

Then suddenly, the candles went out. I saw Jiao and Ayah running from outside.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jiao was breathing heavily. "They're many…Men…Outside."

_Fuck, I think it's him!_

How did they get here? This temple is perfectly secure and hidden in the deep woods. What do they want? They want a fight? I'll give them a fight.

"Jiao, give me my weapons."

"But, you can't beat them, they're too many! And they have these weird armor, and I think those armors were built by the lord by himself!" Jiao exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have seen those armors back when, me and mother had a trip to Japan."

We heard noises outside, I slowly looked outside in the window; then I saw a man –He got broad shoulders, tall and muscular body, lightly tanned skin, and he got this raven hair, and the weird part is; it's all spiked up.

_I knew it! It's HIM!_

"Jiao," I said, I look at her. "Now," I said slowly, yet demanding.

She quickly runs from her point, one single blink; she's here, already.

"Thank you," as I took the bag of my weapons. " I want the two of you go back to our home, never leave till tomorrow morning."

The two looked at me disbelief, I know they won't let me do all the fighting.

"But, you can't fight them all! Just look at them! They look like monsters!" Ayah exclaimed.

Not all of them.

"Just do what I say, I will be fine."

Then we heard stomping, it's time for them to escape.

"Go!"

My two lovely friends turn their heel, Ayah press the secret button. Then my portrait slowly opens; a passage to our home.

"May you have the aid from the gods.." Ayah said to me.

The portrait starts to close, which made sudden noises. I took out my weapons; The sai and my favorite; the Khopesh. I quickly put my black chiffon mask on, I change my clothes into a full black chiffon dress. I put my golden sai onto the side of my thighs. Then suddenly, I heard footsteps from the door, I jumped from my point, and I hid myself onto the darkness.

* * *

**(End Of POV)**

Jin's comrades burst from the door, he saw a basket full of flowers, and it seems that it was newly picked. _Someone is here_ he thought to himself. He came closer to a portrait, a portrait of a maiden. He slowly touches the picture _What a beautiful face_ he thought to himself.

"Sir, do you know her?" The captain asked.

Jin smirked. "A little—she's a beauty, isn't she?"

The captain nodded. " Yes, indeed. She's more of a goddess for me."

Jin glares at the captain. "What did you said?"

"Uhh… I'll check the ship sir! Uh.. Be right Back!"

The captain stormed out from the temple. Jin promised to himself, that any man nor woman laid their eyes on zafina, will be dead. How cruel is that?

**Tsk..tsk.. If I was here in that moment, I would have killed that bastard.**

_Just shut up. _

**Whatever, Jinny. So, have you found her?**

_Not yet, I can feel her presence here._

**Look at her picture, she sure is something huh? Man! I wanna touch her so badly—**

_Don't you dare try to touch her! She's mine._

**Jeez! Don't be such a fag! I'm just testing you! Just take that portrait! For god's sake! I know you want to touch her too! You horny bastard.**

_I'm not as horny like you!_

**Yes you are! Remember the so-call nightmare you had last night?**

_JUST FORGET IT!_

He heard the devil laugh into his mind. Then their conversation was interrupted by one his lieutenant.

"Sir, we've been attacked."

"What? By whom?"

"Unknown sir, he or she is strong, he/she had taken down 5 of our comrades."

"Scan the perimeter, NOW!"

The lieutenant bowed down to Jin. He heard his devil chuckles.

_Speak now._

**Uhh.. nope**

_Just tell me!_

**Fine! But this time, you have to take her with all your might.**

_Her?_

**She's here! You horny little dog!**

_What? How long?_

**I don't know?**

Jin groaned. " So, she wants to play? Ok. Let's play a game called Hide n' Seek."

* * *

**A/n : Yay! SEM BREAK! I can update faster!**

*TriviA

-Khopesh is the Egyptian name of theCanaanite "**sickle-sword**", in Assyrian known as _sappara_. Its origins can be traced back to Sumer of the third millennium BCE.

-Sai is commonly used in Asia (Japan,China etc.) You can check it out on

For I—I have something to tell you, if you have an acc. Pm me faster! Cuz' I have some ideas for the sequel :D yes! I have a sequel! At first I was not thinking of any sequel of this story, then after I finished a book about greek myth.; BOOM! Sequel! :DD I'll tell you more if you Pm me :P

**Kathrine Joanne is out! In short…**

**KATY IS GOING TO PARTAY!**

**PEACE!**


	5. The Butterfly's playing with The Devil

**I'm going to add some romance here ;) and a little touchy thing :D**

Continuation of Butterfly :

* * *

-XXx-

Jin tighten his fist with anger, he can feel his devil's excitement.

_Calm down will you?_

**I just can't stand it! I'm getting turned on. Imagine; this woman knows how to hide! I can smell her from here…**

Jin's last comrades inspect the temple wisely, just like Jin said earlier to them '_One wrong move, will be a disaster'_. Every move, every turn was very systematic.

"1…2….3…4…5…..6…..7….8…9….10"

"Wherever you are, here I come…."

* * *

-XXx-

Zafina polished her sword. She hates it when she see's blood all over her things, it made her freak out a little. She saw men walking around the temple, one of them is touching her late-mother's portrait. Taking out a bow, she targeted a man who was standing in front of her mother's portrait.

'SWISSH!'

Zafina smirked. "One down, five more to go.."

The man falls down on the marble floor, which made the his other comrades shock in terror. The two men looked each other, like they have seen a ghost in front of them. Slowly, the two men took their swords, pointing each other and both shouting. " YOU!"

The sound of their voices made an echo, strong pounding footsteps were approaching them. The two looked each other again with fear in their eyes, they saw a tall dark figure, and they already know who is.

With his two hands on his hips. " What is happening here?"

The two men were speechless, Jin looked down at the dead body.

Jin sighed. "Did he touch something?"

The two men nodded.

"Keep your head in the game. I don't want to end up with goofy soldiers."

_Where is she?_

His devil didn't respond, yet something tells him that she near. He scanned the room very wisely, like his having eagle eyes. Jin heard voices from his head, like they were telling him to look outside. He heard his comrades struggle, turning his head –he saw their bodies lying on the floor.

"Damn!" he exclaimed.

Jin run his fingers through his messy hair. All of his comrades were dead, only left was his captain. Luckily; he's on the ship, he heard clicks and clack on the other side—Jin glared at the other side of the room, rose petals was smoothly blown away by the wind. He looked at his left, more rose petals was blown away._ What game is she playing?_ He didn't know what to do, he looked like a little boy, who was lost in a place.

Jin saw a black chiffon fabric at the side of a Persian cat statue, _bingo_. He thought to himself, Jin quickly throw a pebble to the cat, turned into pieces. White dust was all over that side, when the dust was gone, he only saw the fabric lying on the floor. _What the? _Suddenly, an arm was roughly placed on Jin's neck, making him choke to death. While struggling from the woman's grasp, he saw that she's wearing a revealing dress (If you had watched the movie Van helsing, Aleera's costume. I know it's , I can make it black here :P) The corset just pulls the whole look together. She is showing a sample amount of bosom and the she gets the added plus of a corset to help giver her curvier look. The woman saw Jin staring at their reflection, she saw him staring at her brown orbs. The woman tightens her grip, which made Jin struggle more.

The woman whisper thru Jin's ear. "What are you doing here? This place is restricted for people like you."

Jin chuckles, which made the mysterious woman arouse by his attitude.

The woman tightens her grip more further. " I can kill you right here, right now."

"Then Kill me…"

The woman smirked. " I'll be glad too."

The woman took out a sai from her thigh, she was going to stab him, but Jin bang his head to hers.

Jin turns around, and he got into his fighting stance. He saw the woman was scratching her head, where Jin bang into it.

Jin can't see her true face, it was all covered by a black mask. The woman stood up from her point, Jin's eye brow raise, he can see her cleavage. _What a nice view_. The woman fixed her dress, she pick's up her sai; doing some moves, spinning and clinging (Well, you can't blame me if I don't know what is it! Geez!)

They both began circling around each other, the woman strikes first. Jin easily dodge her hit, he pulled her hand, which made their face drawn closer. The woman kicked Jin's crotch, he stumbles down onto the cold floor. Jin hissed in pain _'Damn! I didn't notice that part'_

The woman jumps back to the second floor, and began to run away. _'No, you are not going away' _. Jin picks up her bow and arrow. At the end of the arrow, a rope was attached to it. He targeted the end of her dress, and slowly he releases it. The woman's dress was caught, she try's to remove it, but the fabric was too strong, she can't remove it. She saw that Jin was approaching her, a flash of his grin made her heart beat pump harder. _'Dammit! He's coming!'_ The woman never felt nervousness before; it's like he's going to eat her alive. Jin jumped up with ease, seeing his prey; he took the end of the rope. He slowly walks upon her, circling like he's the lion, seeing his dinner for tonight. Jin takes the arrow attached from her dress, the woman thinks the he's letting her go. But, Jin stab the arrow on the pillar, and still her dress was attached to it. Jin tied the remaining rope around the woman's body, he didn't tighten the grip because, he didn't want to hurt her badly. At least, he still had his good side, right? Jin placed his right hand, on the right side of the pillar where her head was leaning on it.

Jin made his famous handsome smile. "So, let's chat nicely don't ya think?"

The woman didn't respond, yet he can see through her eyes her answers. For him, her eyes say "_I don't talk to strangers."_

Jin rolls his eyes. "Don't talk to strangers? Pfft! You even barely killed me, and you already killed my men."

Her eyes had been widened, thinking that this man can read thoughts? What kind of trickery is this?

"You know; if I were you, I'm going to talk. Otherwise; I'll be the one to make you talk. And I'll be gladly doing that," Jin said, as he leans his face to hers. Man! Is it me? Or it's just really hot in here?

The woman rolls her eyes. What? Even though he's handsome, and all macho; She just can't get into his spell. She know's that stuff, Ayah told her about it.

Jin removes his face away from her_ 'Man, this is it!'_ He slowly removes the mask from her face, her eyes were in fear, she struggles like she was going to be manipulated. Jin saw those eyes; he remembered when he saw the devil when he was fifteen years old.

The woman shut her eyes out—she thought that her mask was gone. But, she can feel something, something different. Something, that she hadn't felt for years. The woman slowly opens her eyes, then she saw him; hugging her. His chin resting on her head, his right hand smoothing her back like he's telling her that; she will be okay. Jin whisper thru her ears.

"It will be alright, you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you like they did to you.."

'_Like they did to me? What he knows?'_ the woman thought to herself. That incident last five years ago was only a secret. The exile, her mom, even herself has turned into dust. She can feel hot tears from her eyes, it was painful. She wanted to get out and be freed from it. Jin can hear her sob, he began to smooth her back for comfort. Jin cut her loose, which made the woman fell into his arms. Jin slowly removes strands of hair on her forehead, and he began to kiss it slowly.

Finally; she spoke.

"How did you know?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

Jin suddenly felt butterfly's in his stomach, he scratches his head, thinking of any answers for the lovely maiden. After long lasting of staring contest, the woman gave up. She got up from her point, dusting her dress, she saw the end of her dress was fully cut out, which made her glare to Jin.

"Sorry.." he murmured.

The woman finally removes her mask from her face. She was going to remove it. But, she heard Ayah and Jiao shouting her name.

"Princess? Princess? Where are you!...GOD!...JIAO! DEAD BODIES!"

"Wait!...where are the dead bodies you telling me…..OH! GOD DEAD BODIES!"

Jin look at the young maiden, her mask was now removed from her face. All he wanted to do is to see her face. He took a step forward towards her, which made the maiden took a step backward. Jin walk slowly towards her, and still she took a step backward. _'Why won't you stop huh?'_ He once again steps forward. The woman was going to fall, luckily, Jin grabs her waist. Her hands were placed on his chest, her bosom accidentally pressed to Jin's chest. Jin can feel his cheeks burning, he blink many times—believe me, he like's it.

"PRINCESS! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU…..And…..who is he?" Jiao asked.

Jin accidentally had let go of her, which made her fell down. Ayah and Jiao was in shock, they didn't know what to do. Luckily, she landed with ease.

Jiao and Ayah ran towards the maiden, asking tons of question to her.

"OH MY GOD?! ARE YOU OKAY?"  
"ARE YOU HURT?"

The woman blinks many times, she told them not to leave their house till morning.

"Uh…I'm fine?! I guess.."

Jiao saw the man behind the princess, he was on the second floor? How did he get down so fast? When Jiao suddenly pulled Ayah and The princess.

"What the? JIAO?" Ayah said, while running.

Jiao pressed the secret button for the secret passage. The secret door was opened, Jiao; pulled again the two to enter the door.

Jin was running from his point. This time; he's not going to make them take her from him. Unfortunately, the door closed. Oh, unlucky Jin.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, punching one of the pillars.

**Find the secret button, you idiot!**

_Shut UP!_

Jin saw her golden sai, he picks It up and he saw a jewel; ruby. Jin refreshes his memory, were Jiao pushed the secret button.

"The CAT!"

Jin scan the room from left to right. The room was a mess; no wonder he couldn't find it.

"There you are!"

Jin pushed the ruby gem. He's waiting for the door opens. Suddenly, the captain enters the room.

"Prince Jin! Prince Jin!...I've heard screaming…..Is everybody okay…..OH MY GOD!...DEAD BODIES!" The captain exclaimed.

Jin had face palm, he had been hearing dead bodies enough. " Yes, dead bodied. Blah blah blah." Jin said. "Clean this mess, I don't want to see more lifeless bodies lying around here. This is a temple, not a battlefield."

The captain scratches his head. He just wanted to have a better work that can support his family—Ships are his thing, not cleaning his boss mess.

"Yes, Prince."

"Good; don't expect me to come back, I have things to do…..And it's…..Very…important…."

Jin entered the secret passage, it was pitched black. Jin lit up a lantern, and he can see that the way is very snug. He let out a sigh.

" I'm not going to fuck this up again.."

* * *

-XXx-

Jiao open's the door, and she was panting; even Ayah and Zafina. After all the panting things, Ayah and Jiao looked at Zafina, and their eyes were telling her _'Explain'_

Ayah crosses her arms. "Who is he?" she asked demandingly.

Zafina walk's out, she had no time to explain such things. She is tired, and hungry.

"I'm hungry, Jiao can you bring me food upstairs?" Zafina asked.

"Uhh… sure"

Ayah looked at Jiao at disbelief, Zafina used Jiao as her escape plan.

"What?" Jiao asked. "Well, she asked me to!"

"Whatever! Sometimes, I don't understand you people?"

Zafina closes the door behind her, still thinking of what happened earlier. Refreshing her memory; images splattered in her mind. She forgot to ask his name, and how did he know about them hurting her? She can still smell his fresh minty forest scent, which made her smell the sensation. Zafina hold her two shoulder's and smoothing it. She closes her eyes, like she wanted to feel his warmth again.

_Are you sure about that? _

Zafina's warmth moments had been interrupted by a 'friend' of hers.

_Not now, I'm tired._

_He sure is something? Did you ask his name?_

_I told you; I'm tired. Can we settle this tomorrow?_

_Okay dear, sleep tight._

Zafina had removed her dress, and she saw the ripped part of it. Ayah is going to be mad, when she see's this. Zafina placed the dress onto her bed, she opens her closet and she grabs a brown chiffon robe. She need's a bath; a long bath.

* * *

-XXx-

Jin's left hand was placed on his hips. He is now lost; staring at the doors, not one; but two doors. He didn't know where the right one is? Is he going to the black door or the violet door?

**Go to the black door**

_Why should I trust you?_

**Come on! You've been fucking this for two weeks; you need my help.**

_It's because; you are the one telling me what to do!_

Jin ignores his devil's command. He opened the violet door; Shock, of what he had seen.

"O MY GOD…."

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/n : This is the first time I do a 7 pages.. HAHA! I'll be gone for some days, cuz' I need to update my other story (If I knew then) And the trivia's will be appear's the next chapter ****. **

**Katy is out PEACE!**


	6. Kidnapped?

_Recap:_

_Jin's left hand was placed on his hips. He is now lost; staring at the doors, not one, but two doors. He didn't know where the right one is? Is he going to the black door or the violet door?_

_**Go to the black door**_

_Why should I trust you?_

_**Come on! You've been fucking this for two weeks; you need my help.**_

_It's because you are the one telling me what to do!_

_Jin ignores his devil's command. He opened the violet door; shock of what he had seen._

_"O MY GOD…."_

* * *

"Am I in heaven or hell?" he asked himself.

Jin saw a huge violet bed, with gold sheets and violet pillows. Man! Is she a violet lover or what? Jin heard a splash of water came from the other side of the room. 'Is someone taking a bath or something?' he thought. He scanned the room slowly, because it was dark. Jin saw the other replica of the dagger. And thank God he found her place.

**YOU FOUND IT! **

_Shut up you moron!_

The door opened slowly, which Jin caused to hide in the violet curtains. Everything is violet! A figure walks in the room. A towel wrapped on her head, and strands of hair were covering her face. And again; thank God he finally found her!

Zafina closed the door, she saw the silver tray with her favorite snacks :grapes, red apples, and wine. She took a bite of her apple and she opened the window pane. She is wearing a simple nightgown. Zafina placed the apple on the silver tray, she took a sip of her wine smooth yet tangy flavor play all over her tongue.

Jin; who was hiding and watching at his spot, is….what do you call this? Yes! Shaking. He is shaking, he never seen any woman would be so beautiful and gentle, besides of her mother.

**So, what? You're just going to stand there and watch? Tell me if you want me to take over.**

_No! YOU ARE NOT! Just wait okay!_

**I've been waiting for 22 fucking years! All I want is her blood so I can be free from you faggots! **

_Wait? What? 22 years?_

**Just. Kidnap her already! So, we can all go home to your fucking motherland.**

_No, unless you tell me what's going on._

**You know kid, this isn't the time to tell some bedtime stories. **

_Fine then. I'm not going to kidnap her._

**Okay, let's make a deal. You took princess over there, and we'll go to your ship. I tell you the story, then you will give me her blood. Got it?**

_Hmm… I thought she's going to be my wife?_

**She will be.**

_But, you're going to kill her?_

**NO! Just. ARGH! Just kidnap her for god's sake! **

Jin opened the curtains, he saw that Zafina was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Jin sat at the edge of the bed. He took a white cloth, he slowly puts the cloth onto her nose and her mouth where she can breath the chemical, which I don't know what it is? Zafina's eyes were opened, she saw a dark figure who was covering her mouth and her nose. Her vision became blurry until it all became black.

Jin saw the maiden was unconscious, her breathing was slow. He poked her shoulder, testing if she can manage to wake up. And thank God she didn't.

**Let's take her to your ship. YES! I CAN BE WITH HER AGAIN!**

_Her? You have a wife or something?_

**Whatever, just do your work.**

_Wow! So, you're the boss now?_

**Hmp.**

Jin opened the door, he lifts up Zafina with his strong arms. He carries her like a bridal style form. Devil used his eyes to see the way, it was too dark and Jin can't see a thing.

**-OoO-**

* * *

Jin placed Zafina onto his bed, and still she was sleeping peacefully.

"My Lord. Who is this beautiful maiden?" Leo asked.

Leo is the Captain of the ship, and a close friend of Jin. There are rumors that Leo was girl not a boy. But, Jin doesn't even care about her or his gender. Ass long she or he is loyal to Jin he's okay with it.

"She's a very special person to me my dear friend. I don't want anybody walks into my room without my permission. But, except for you Leo. I know you're a very good person with a heart of an angel. So, I trust her with you when I'm gone okay?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"Start the engine, we are now leaving this place."

"Yes sir," Leo said, he looked at Jin with a puzzle looked in his eyes. "But, sir where? Japan?"

"No,England." Jin said with a smirk on his face.

"Ye sir."

Leo then leaves the Jin's room. Jin looked at Zafina who was still sleeping. He remembers about his Devil. Why is he so excited to leave his body? And who is _Her?_

He took a sit on his chair, and a mirror is in front of him. He crossed his legs, he put his left hand on his cheek.

"Now Devil that we are alone," He said out loud. "Tell me; who are you?"

His reflections start to fade away, and his image begun to blur. The image in the mirror was not Jin who is sitting on his chair. But, a man who is standing in front of him, and his arms is crossed.

"**It's nice to see you Kazama Jin."** A demonic yet very human like voice said.

Jin's brows curled each other.

"You're not devil?"

**TBC**

**-OoO-**

* * *

**A/N : I'm so sooooooo sooooo sorry! I think it's been months since I update this! xD I had a big problem in my head! I was so depressed! xC Love life! Tch! Well, all that matters is that I'M BACKK! xD I'm such a sneaky little bitch! xD **

**You will know the answers in the next chapter! **

**See ya in the next chapter! xD**

**Katy is OUT! PEACE! :P**


	7. Devil who?

**Yay! TWO CHPATERS IN ONE DAY! XD YAY ME! Ehem! Back to the story!**

**Let's have a little recap ;)**

_**Recap**_

_Jin looked at Zafina who was still sleeping. He remembers about his Devil. Why is he so excited to leave his body? And who is__Her?_

_He took a sit on his chair, and a mirror is in front of him. He crossed his legs, he put his left hand on his cheek._

_"Now Devil that we are alone," He said out loud. "Tell me; who are you?"_

_His reflections start to fade away, and his image begun to blur. The image in the mirror was not Jin who is sitting on his chair. But, a man who is standing in front of him, and his arms is crossed._

_"__**It's nice to see you Kazama Jin."**__A demonic yet very human like voice said._

_Jin's brows curled each other._

_"You're not devil?"_

**-OoO-**

"What the hell is happening here?"

The tall dark figure chuckles. He ran his fingers through his beard. The man got strong black eyes, shoulder length black hair, and he got this scar in his left eye.

"**Speaking of hell, I miss that place. It's been a while since I saw my lovely wife."**

"Who are you?" he asked again.

Jin is confused! All his life he only knew that this thing inside of him was a curse! Even his parents only knew about this. But, now. His so-called 'Devil' is having human eyes, human skin, human hair, everything is human! Jin thought that his 'Devil' was having a tail, devil wings, but no! He looked somewhat like a cruel king.

"I ask you again who are-" The man cut him off.

"**You want to know who am I right? Okay, I tell you a little bedtime story. By the way. The name is Hades. Also known as the God of the underworld."**

_(Meanwhile)_

"Princess are you okay?" Jiao whispered.

Jiao saw the princess was sleeping peacefully. She didn't know that the figure who was sleeping was a dummy made of pillows.

"She's sleeping, I better not wake her up."

_(Meanwhile)_

"Hades? I thought-" Again, he cut off his speech.

"**You thought I was the devil? Ha! I'm sorry, it's just all misunderstanding."**

"Misunderstanding? I've been suffering this curse for 22 years!" he exclaimed.

Jin's heart was pounding. Beads of sweat rolled down on his chest. He blinks many times, he can see Hades face were full of excitement. Why is he so excited about?

" **Chill my man! I'm just getting started! Okay, so where do I start?"**

'_Is he insane?'_

"**Oh, believed me I am. My wife used to tell me that every time."**

"Okay, Just tell me some answers now!" he demands.

"**Fine, fine. So, It all began in a simple gathering. Where the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus throw a party for the Daughters of Hermes: The Angels. No one knows who the hell is their mother; even Zeus nor The Fates."**

'_Fates? Who the hell is that?'_

"**The Fates are the one who is holding your life Jin. They are the powerful Gods who made my life like this. They hold your mother's life and even your father's life."**

'_Wow.'_

"**Okay, stop talking with your thoughts, I can read them idiot!"**

"Okay…"

"**Where was I? Oh yeah! The party."**

"_**Hermes Daughters was the most precious things Zeus could ever yeah they were angels! Hermes named his first born angel "Symplicia". Second "Savanah" and third his favorite "Junlyin". **_

"_**Symlicia has this amazing power. She can turn into any object. Savanah's powers was to hypnotize someone, even a god she can hypnotize them with her red eyes. Junlyin's powers was to cure and to read minds, that's why hermes loved Junlyin, she was so pure and perfect, unlike her sisters.**_

"_**Symplicia hate Junlyin. She envies her. Junlyin was so perfect and all and all. Even Zeus himself loved and cherish her. Until one day, Symplicia flew away from Olympus to my home; the underworld, where I and my wife was love making.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Hades! Where are you!?" Symplicia shouted._

_Symplicia scan the hall, all she can see is black fog._

_Hades appear from the black thin fog. "WHAT?" he exclaimed. _

_Hades was wearing a black robe, his hair was a little messy because of the 'work' he is doing with his wife._

"_I'm going to need your help." Symplicia said._

"_What is it?" Hades asked, he took a seat on his throne, waiting for her answer._

"_I want Junlyin dead." She said matter-of-factly._

_Hades raised a brow, has she gone nuts? Hades is now at peace with his wife. Hades had accepted that his rightful place is here in Hell. He is not going to ruin his relationship with the gods and with his brother._

"_No." Hades said matter-of-factly._

"_What? No! You must help me! What happened to the part that you wanted to rule Olympus? I will help you! Just Kill my fucking sister!"_

"_Yes! I wanted to be the ruler of Olympus and the world. But, I-I've had enough with it."_

_Symplicia smirked. "So, you're giving up?"_

_Hades looked at her eyes. It looked like she wanted to kill her sister so bad._

"_Why don't you do it?" he asked._

"_Because I can't! That old man can see me."_

"_See! That's my point! Zeus will see me killing Junlyin!" he exclaimed._

_Symplicia laughs. "Is that what you are thinking my dear God? I said I WANT JUNLYIN DEAD. But not by your hands. A human will do."_

"_A human? Then why do it yourself?"_

"_Because! Father will see it! Remember! When I go down to earth he will see everything I did. That's my punishment for the rest of my life, so I can't do it!"_

"_I'm sorry but I can't do it." He said matter-of-factly._

_Symplicia flew away from Hades temple to Olympus._

"_Her? An Angel? Yeah right?! She suits to be more of a Devil for me." He murmured to himself._

"_**And One day; again. She came back with a head. Savanah's head. She used it to hypnotize me. I invited Junlyin to go down to earth and sight seeing. Since, the three Angels I mean two Angels can do anything. Symplicia's plan worked, which my life turned into chaos. A man; and now that man is the King of a certain country fell in love with Junlyin. He offered her jewel, fine silk everything. Until, Hermes found out that Junlyin is in love with that man. Zeus and Hermes was mad and angry, this made Zeus exile her from her home. They learned that Junlyin was pregnant. I was the key of her being in love with that mortal and I was the key of Zeus, throwing Symplicia at the Depths of Tartarus, which is very good."**_

"Why are you telling me this?" Jin asked.

It is obvious that he is the child of Junlyin. Jin is a half God half Mortal.

"**You don't get my point? Do you?"**

"Nope."

"**God! This is harder that I thought! Okay kid, the reason why I'm telling you this is because, Junlyin is your mother. Jun and Junlyin is one! You're a Demigod for crying out loud!"**

Jin burst out from laughter. Is he dreaming or what?

"**I'm not joking. I'M SERIOUS!"**

"So, why is she-" Hades cut him off.

"**It's because she's-" **

Jin looked at the mirror, he saw that hades was looking at the bed. Jin turns around, and he saw that Zafina was waking up.

"Okay, tell me now before she wakes up."

"**Sorry kid, but I have to go."**

Too late. Hades is now gone.

"Danmit!"

"W-what's h-hapenning?" Zafina whispered.

Jin got up from his seat, and he walks closer to the dizzy zafina.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a calm tone.

Zafina looked at Jin's eyes. "Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

"My name is Kazama Jin. Prince of Japan. And you are?"

"Zafina Philopator." She said matter-of-factly.

"Philopator? You're the last one right?"

Zafina scoffed. "Was."

* * *

**-OoO-**

**A/N: du-du-du-dunnnnn..! So, that is the start of Zafina and Jin's friendhip or relationship. Hope ya enjoy this chapter! xD WOW! Jin a Demigod! Just so you know Angels are also known as messengers but in this story; they are Gods, but Hermes called them 'Angels' xD**

**Only little more chapters and the story is done xD I know right I'm a meanie xD nah I'm just joking! Maybe next summer this april the story is done! xD**

**Point out my W.G.S! (Wrong grammar and spelling xD) please be nice :D**

**Katy is out peace! xD**


End file.
